


I Just Want To Hold Your Hand

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crying, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, hand holding, mike decides to stop being such an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The battle of starcourt has Will in shambles. Mike helps with that a little bit.





	I Just Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this fic from anonymous on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: mike noticing how absolutely terrified will was at star court mall when the mindflayer came and holding his hand or something to comfort him

The pit in his stomach rose as the shadow of a hideous, grotesque monster began to cast a patch of shade over the light as moon filtered in through the skylight ceiling of Starcourt mall. Will was nervous. He was always nervous, in fact—he was a generally anxious person and the trauma that he managed to endure through the past three years had only worsened that.

He retreated to old habits.

He was scared of the dark again. Too many terrible things could and did happen in the dark. He went missing when it was dark outside.

He hated more than anything, being alone. So much could go wrong. His disappearance. The possession. Destroying Castle Byers. It all happened while he was alone. Granted, Castle Byers was more of a self destructive tendency thing than a supernatural hell world thing. Still, he hated be alone.

But he hated being lonely multitudes more. And no, being lonely and being alone were not the same thing. Of course he could never go into detail since every single one of his family members and friends was experiencing love. Romantic love.

So yes, he was lonely, and he was anxious. But it wasn’t a new feeling.

July 4th was in the midst of a recurring catastrophe that he resurfaced for the third year in a row, stealing away his childhood, his happiness… his peace of mind.

The night at the mall happened. He had cried so many tears that day; seeing El’s leg—the _thing_ that crawled out of it. he cried out in disgust for the gore and cried tears of fear for El who was staying strong for everyone else. Just hoping and praying with everything in his being that she was going to be fine. That all of them would.

At one point, he thought that they might be… not because the torment had stopped or because they had defeated the monster. And he thought, it was only selfish of him to think like. But really he felt that everything might just turn out fine because when he was crying for the fourth, fifth, no, maybe the sixth time that day—face damp with salty downpour, Mike sat down next to him, looking over with a small, sympathetic smile.

He reached his hand out, grabbing for Will’s and gripped it tight. Saying nothing for a few moments before putting his other hand over top of both of their hands which were still locked together.

“Look’s like the world’s gone crazy.” He said; but Will wasn’t paying attention to that. He just looked down at his hands. Both of their hand together. For possibly the first time that day he smiled like he meant it, because he did.

“At least we can still go crazy together,” he shot back, squeezing Mike’s hand a little tighter.


End file.
